


Human Shield

by NedMalone



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, I did it again, Oops
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'ouvrir une porte était si dangereux ?TW : tags + armesCe texte faisait à la base partie du whumptober 2019, abandonné à ce jour. Mais j'aimais bien ce texte-là, et puis Ao3 manque de textes sur Layton, de surcroit en français (oui oui je sais que je parle toute seule et que personne ne verra jamais ce texte chuut) (je pense que j'ai écorché le prénom de Layton tout du long)
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Human Shield

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée. Par une tasse d’Earl Gray, bien sûr, comme toutes les journées d’un gentleman devraient commencer. Après sa dose de bergamote préférée, Herschel s’était traîné (de quelques mauvaises grâces, il est vrai) jusqu’à son bureau pour s’attabler devant quelques essais à corriger, tous absolument passionnants. Les tic-tac de l’horloge se perdirent bien vite face aux pattes de mouches et traits illisibles qui maculaient les pages de papier devant lui, et lorsqu’il relevait la tête, s’était pour s’étonner de la course dérapante de l’aiguille sur le cadran. Rosa l’avait distrait dans son labeur pour lui offrir de force un sandwich et s’assurer qu’il était toujours vivant. (Oui, oui Rosa, j’irais me dégourdir les jambes dans quelques minutes. Promis !) Luke aussi lui avait payé une rapide visite, toujours plein d’entrain et de bonne humeur. (Bonjour professeur, pas de nouvelles aventures aujourd’hui ? Oh vous avez bien raison, vos étudiants doivent se languir de vous à force ! Oula, qu’ils sont épais ces dossiers !) Il avait eu une semi attaque cardiaque quand l’apprenti envoya d’une secousse un peu brusque son encrier à quelques mètres de sa place initiale, soulevant le sang bleuâtre du récipient en une vague qu’il vit avec horreur déborder sur le verre et s’élancer en direction de ses copies fraîchement corrigées. Heureusement pour lui, l’attaque de l’encre échoua et s’écrasa sur son bureau à la place, ornant en guise de revanche le bois lustré d’une auréole que ne partirait probablement jamais. 

Il s’était bien vite replongé dans ses copies, de peur d’un autre accident, et le temps s’était encore délité autour de lui. Rien, plus rien n’existait en dehors de ce tas de page qu’il réduisait à chaque estoque de son stylo plume. Il aurait pu se passer une dizaine de minutes comme une petite heure depuis sa dernière vérification sur l’horloge quand il entendit un heurt. 

TOC TOC, disait la porte. TOC TOC TOC. Il est probable que si le bois avait pu parler, il serait sorti de ses entrailles un cri bien plus déchirant. Quelque chose comme : (Attention ! Je t’en conjure Herschel, quoique tu fasses, ne m’ouvres pas !) Comme chacun sait, les portes dans notre monde ne sont pas douées de la parole. Et pourtant, c’était à ce moment que le professeur aurait dû se méfier. Même sans l’avertissement de la porte, une petite voix dans un recoin de son esprit lui chuchotait qu’un geste si lourd, si trépignant et ricochant contre le bois comme un rire étranglé, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Non, rien de bon. (Restes ici Herschel. Ne bouge pas, ne fais pas un bruit. Celui ou celle qui toque à la porte finira par se décourager et partira. Oui, reste derrière ton bureau.) Il faut croire que certaines destinées sont inéluctables. Au lieu d’un silence prudent, c’était un jovial « Entrez ! » qui jaillit des lèvres du professeur. Et en un temps qu’il ne pouvait pas estimer à présent, mais qui devait se résumer à quelques secondes, la porte s’ouvrit, laissa se profiler la silhouette d’une lady que Layton devait déjà avoir vu avant. Elle s’avança, faisant claquer le battant derrière elle. Et dans un geste calculé, brandit un revolver qu’elle pointa sur sa tête. 

Maintenant, évidemment, il regrettait un peu sa réponse instinctive. 

Aurait-il dû être aussi terrifié qu’il le fut au moment de voir le regard froid de l’arme pointé sur sa tête ? Selon lui, non. Était-ce pour autant une réaction normale face au stress que provoquait cette situation plus que particulière ? (Oui, mais je devrais pouvoir surpasser cet état.) Il n’y a rien de productif à tirer de quelqu’un pétrifié sur place par la présence impromptue de la Faucheuse. 

Ce n’était pas raisonnable de laisser la peur envahir son corps. Mais qu’aurait-il bien pu y faire ? Fermer les yeux pour enlever cette image affolante de son champ de vision, et espérer très fort pour que la menace s’évanouisse aussi bien à l’intérieur de ses paupières que dans le monde réel ? Peu importe s’il n’arrive à engrener aucune idée, si toutes ses pensées se gèlent sur place en s’explosant en éclats inutiles et si le moindre mouvement aussi infime soit-il envoit des torrents d’adrénaline se cogner aux parois de ses veines dans une débandade effrénée et chaotique. Son corps se fiche bien de ce que lui dit son cerveau maintenant. Tout ce que demandent ses jambes, c’est de courir le plus vite possible, s’enfuir de cette pièce de malheur, se ruer jusqu’au bout du monde s’il le voulait. Alors, même s’il a désespérément besoin qu’une idée vienne l’illuminer, l’adrénaline court circuite la moindre pensées, les transformant en ordres erratiques venant lézarder son cerveau de coups de fouets. VA-T’EN. LEVE-TOI ET COURS. CACHE TOI.

Comment pouvait-il rester impassible face au regard satisfait de la femme qui se tenait devant lui, au rictus de joie dérangée qui se découpait sur son visage, à la poigne ferme avec laquelle elle agrippait la crosse ? Comment ne pas blêmir face aux déductions qui jaillissaient devant ses yeux ? (Silhouette droite, aucun tremblement face au poids de l’arme même si elle est tenue à bout de bras ; elle s’est entraînée à ce moment, ou elle a l’habitude de porter des armes plus lourdes. Elle n’aura aucun mal à tirer.)

Le claquement du chien percutant le métal déchira le silence dans lequel les deux protagonistes s’engluaient, ramenant Herschel à sa situation présente. Sa désespérante situation. Le geste envoya par la même occasion de désagréables aiguilles glacées se ficher dans la peau du professeur. D’une simple pression de l’index, elle pouvait lui faire exploser le crâne. Cette information ne fit que rendre plus puissant les lourds chocs que son cœur se sentait obligé d’endurer. La lady devait peut-être entendre les battements désespérés provenant de la poitrine de l’homme en face d’elle, puisqu’elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses sourcils s’arquèrent en une figure moqueuse, une figure de mépris à peine masqué, et elle susurra :

-Alors prof’, plus rien à dire ? Plus de sarcasme, plus de piques polies ? Le chat a mangé votre langue peut-être ? 

Il aurait dû répondre. Il aurait dû savoir quoi répondre. Alors pourquoi donc n’y arrivait-il pas ! Il avait déjà été menacé auparavant, de nombreuses fois et par des ennemis bien plus impressionnants qu’une inconnue rencontrée au détour d’une enquête et qui semblait avoir mal pris ses investigations. Alors pourquoi son souffle était-il à ce point erratique ? Était-ce parce qu’il avait été pris surprise ? Parce qu’il était dans son bureau, à l’université, dans un cadre familier qu’il se refusait à considérer comme une zone de danger ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Si seulement son stupide cerveau pouvait se donner la peine de fonctionner ! Mais malgré les suppliques muettes de son propriétaire, l’encéphale du professeur restait gelé sur place, ne semblant servir qu’à assurer la prise en charge des fonctions vitales de son corps de chaire. 

-Bon, si je ne peux rien tirer de vous, je vais assurer le spectacle à moi toute seule ! A moi de vous dire ce qui va se passer avec un petit air supérieur, ricana-t-elle en s’avançant d’un pas, son arme effectuant un moulinet désinvolte en cliquetant faiblement. Je vais appuyer sur la détente et loger une balle dans votre petite tête d’arrogant, et je vais adorer ça.   
Son sourire fit découvrir ses dents blanches et pointues, faisant de leur propriétaire le parfait archétype d’un fauve se léchant les babines devant une gazelle se désaltérant en toute quiétude à un cours d’eau.

(Absurde. Le coup de feu déclencherait l’inquiétude des élèves et professeurs, et elle serait rattrapée. Elle ne pourra pas s’échapper. Il faut essayer de la raisonner sur ce point.)  
-Oh mais qu’avons-nous là ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement en voyant les lèvres de Layton se délier. Notre prof’ veut dire quelque chose ? Vous avez trouvé une faille dans mon comportement que vous pourriez exploiter ? 

Herschel passa outre l’acidité dans la voix de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur la façon dont il devait articuler son argumentation.

-Vous avez peut-être passé les portes de cette université, mais vous n’en sortirez sûrement pas si vous tirez ce coup, exposa le professeur avec les dernières miettes de calme qu’il avait pu grapiller dans un recoin de sa tête. Ce sera la panique, mais ne comptez pas trop sur le chaos ambiant pour vous enfuir. Quelqu’un vous rattrapera, et vous devrez passer le reste de vos jours derrière les barreaux. Voulez-vous vraiment que votre animosité envers-moi vous conduise jusqu’en prison ? 

Il était sûr d’avoir marqué un point. Ne devait-elle pas abhorrer l’idée que même mort, son ennemi lui cause encore du tort ? N’était-il pas évident qu’un tel argument la fasse retomber dans le domaine du raisonnable ? Mais contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, sa phrase n’ébranla absolument pas la lady.

-Mais je n’irais pas en prison, Layton. Elle agrémenta son ton docte d’un petit tapotement de l’ongle sur le canon de l’arme. Cling cling cling. J’ai pris soin de mettre un silencieux. Personne ne vous retrouvera avant un petit moment, et je serais hors de ses murs depuis longtemps lorsqu’on se demandera où vous êtes passé. Une vie de traque m’est égale si je vous ai d’abord rayé de la surface de ce monde. Elle haussa les épaules et ses pupilles se plantèrent à nouveau dans celles du professeur. Des pupilles étrécit par la concentration. 

(Elle va tirer. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Tenter de l’attaquer physiquement ?) 

-Ah ah ah, gronda la jeune fille en secouant son arme comme si elle réprimait un enfant, on se calme prof’ ! 

Layton se figea dans son mouvement. Ça allait mal, très mal. Le revolver s’éleva de quelques centimètres supplémentaire alors que l’opposante visait avec plus de précision.

-Mademoiselle, ne-

-Professeur ? 

La petite voix effrayée brisa la transe précédant le coup de feu libérateur, envoyant un long frisson glacé mordre la colonne vertébrale de Layton. (Ce n’est pas possible … )  
Dans un même mouvement incrédule, la lady et son captif tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la petite cuisine accolée au bureau. Dans l’embrasure de l’imposante porte de merisier se tenait la frêle silhouette d’un petit garçon à la casquette bleue. Luke tremblait, le son léger du choc répété de la porcelaine de la tasse et sous-tasse que tenait l’apprenti entre ses doigts crispés retentissait dans les tympans de l’académicien comme la cacophonie de mille cymbales. Il n’était pas parti. Non, bien sûr qu’il n’est pas parti. (Il m’a demandé si je voulais du thé.) Ça s’est passé il y’a quelques secondes à peine, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Mais ce n’était pas ça l’important, le seul point fixe dans le chaos ambiant, c’était Luke. Comment protéger Luke ? Comment le faire sortir d’ici ? Les yeux agrandis de Luke posés sur lui comme pour se persuader que ce qu’il voyait était la réalité n’aidait en rien la concentration de Layton. Ses yeux… (On dirait deux gouttes d’eau trop grosses. Elles vont se briser et se déverser sur son visage. Non, il ne faut pas qu’il pleure. Je ne veux pas voir Luke pleurer. )

-Oh non, je déteste les dommages collatéraux, grommela l’autre en abaissant l’arme qui cogna contre sa cuisse. Deux corps, deux fois plus de problèmes.

-Il n’y a pas à en avoir plus qu’un, répondit dans la seconde le professeur. Il espérait de tout son cœur que sa voix était plus assurée que ce qu’il en entendait. Vous n’avez aucun intérêt à pointer votre arme ailleurs que sur moi. Ce jeune homme a une famille qui le cherchera, des parents qui ont suffisamment d’argent pour vous faire rechercher à vie. Et quand ils apprendront ce que vous avez fait, ils vous feront traquer jusqu’à ce que vous rendiez votre dernier souffle. Quant à moi, mes amis ne sont pas assez philanthropes pour dépenser leur fortune en traques vengeresse. Ce serait une fâcheuse erreur pour vous de tirer une balle de trop ce soir. 

-Professeur, sanglota Luke, toujours figé dans le rectangle de bois. 

-Ca va aller, Luke, répondit Layton en s’efforçant de ne pas éclater. Il ne t’arriveras rien. 

-J’admets que votre raisonnement ne comprend aucune faille prof’, les interrompit la voix sarcastique, insupportable de leur hôte. Toi, éructa-t-elle en direction de Luke, file dans la cuisine et reste y. Tu n’as pas besoin d’assister à ça. 

CRAC

La tasse se brisa en morceaux sur le sol, le thé fumant éclaboussant le tapis et aspergeant le parquet. Et aussi soudainement que la précédente arrivée de la lady, Luke courut de l’embrasure de la porte jusque devant le bureau. Là, sous les yeux ronds du professeur et de la jeune fille, Luke bomba le torse et écarta les bras, proposant son corps comme bouclier entre la Mort et son ami. 

-LUKE ! s’entendit crier Layton alors que des alarmes vrillaient son crâne de toutes parts. (Luke est en danger. Luke est en danger. Luke en danger. Luke. Danger. )

-Bouge gamin, gronda la lady en brandissant avec force le revolver sous le nez de l’apprenti. 

-Luke, je t’en prie, écartes-toi, dit Herschel. Sa voix s’était peut-être brisée sur les derniers mots. Mais peu importe les apparences maintenant ? 

Luke ne fit pas un mouvement pour se dégager de la ligne de tir. 

-Dégage ! siffla la femme, l’index recroquevillé sur l’appendice de métal qui décide de la vie ou de la mort. 

Luke trembla, mais ne fléchit pas. Layton devenait lentement fou, visé sur sa chaise, incapable de remuer un doigt sans déclencher de cataclysme aux conséquences désastreuses. Alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour implorer Luke de se retirer, la voix de son apprenti retentit dans l’atmosphère tendue.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas professeur. 

Layton ne pouvait voir le visage de Luke, mais il savait qu’il était en train de pleurer. Il entendait les sanglots déchiqueter sa voix. 

-Luke-

-Vous aviez promis que nous resterions ensemble pour toujours. 

Layton écarquilla les yeux. Certainement, se prendre une balle en plein cœur devait faire moins de mal que ces petits mots murmurés par une voix d’enfant. Un enfant à qui l’on a promis quelque chose qu’il ne pourra jamais avoir, un enfant qui venait de se rendre compte des mensonges dans lequel on l’avait maintenu. 

-Pardonne-moi Luke. 

Sa gorge était bizarrement obstruée, et les mots sortaient difficilement, hachés et écrasés par cette boule qui lui faisait si mal. 

-Pardonne-moi. J’aimerai qu’il y ait un autre moyen. Mais je voudrai que tu saches que tu es mon meilleur ami, Luke. 

Le professeur s’étonna un instant de sa vision floue, jusqu’à ce que les larmes ne rompent l’entrave de ses paupières et ne dévalent ses joues, lui apprenant qu’il était en train de pleurer. La tête de Luke se tourna un court instant, au moins aussi surpris que son ami. 

-Bon, ça suffit j’en ai assez. 

La poigne de la lady envoya Luke rencontrer la bibliothèque avec assez de force pour l’envoyer au sol. Au moment où elle leva le bras, la vision de Layton sembla tourner au ralenti. Il voyait le doigt se serrer et s’approcher de la détente, il voyait Luke heurter le tapis en tentant d’amortir sa chute, le sourire qui étirait les lèvres pâles de son opposante en un masque de jubilation hideuse, et puis –

BANG !

-PROFESSEUR ! 

-et puis le douleur. L’impact et le recul qui l’envoya contre l’appui de fenêtre derrière lui qu’il agrippa dans un réflexe. Le bruit des talons précipités qui s’éloignaient et la cavalcade de Luke qui le rattrapa au moment où ses doigts gourds glissèrent sur le bois lustré et qu’il tomba au sol. La sensation humide et visqueuse au niveau de son ventre. Les pleurs de Luke qui le secouait spasmodiquement. Le noir, enfin, après le vacillement de sa vision. Et puis plus rien. 

*************

(Claire ? C’est toi ? )

(Je ne t’ai pas trop manquée, Herschel ? )


End file.
